The 5 Kisses of Toshiko Sato and Owen Harper
by NayClem
Summary: Tosh/Owen one-shot. exactly what the title says. enjoy!


_Woop, my first non-Ianto centered fic!!! This was a plot bunny that hit while I was watching the Tosh/Owen kiss in Dead Man Walking so I hope you enjoy!! Hopefully it means I can get back to writing NYB now I'm past my wrighter's block..._

_This one is for **shadowxwolf** who read through and finished off my half finshed sentances, thank you!! So, here we go..._

* * *

**1.**

When Toshiko drank she got giggly. Giggly, with inhibitions becoming non-existent. That was one of the reasons that, when Owen had appeared on New Year's Eve with a case of beer and demanded that, 'just because they were Torchwood, didn't mean they didn't have lives and they were now having a New Year's Party,' she got a strange sense of foreboding.

Jack had rolled his eyes and sat with a glass of water in front of him the whole night, he didn't need alcohol to have fun, or so he claimed. Suzie had leapt at the chance but had quickly passed out on the couch. Tosh had paced herself slightly better, and she, Owen and Jack had actually had quite a good night. She found herself slightly tipsy by midnight, and was finding everything very funny, including Jack giving Owen a fireman's lift, and then giving her a brides' lift, to the invisible lift with instructions to get Taxis home. They rode the lift to the surface in silence, watching Jack covering Suzie up with a blanket.

They stood in the shadow of the Millennium Centre, waiting for their Taxi, Tosh with her hands buried deeply in her pockets. She pricked her finger on something and quickly pulled her finger out and sucked it.

'Ow!' She dug into her pocket and tried to find what had assaulted her. She pulled out a sprig of mistletoe and frowned at it.

'What's that?' Owen looked over at her; she must have looked like a child, standing there with her finger stuck in her mouth, frowning at a bit of plant.

'Mistletoe.' She removed her finger from her mouth and looked at it; a bit red but it was fine. She then looked at the mistletoe and then at Owen who was frowning at the clock on his mobile, hopping up and down and mumbling about late taxi drivers. She held the mistletoe up.

'Owen?'

Owen stopped his jumping and looked at her, then the mistletoe. Tosh stood up on her tiptoes and leant in towards him. Owen looked surprised but the alcohol in both their systems seemed to keep them leaning in towards each other.

The kiss was gentle and Tosh's eyes flickered closed. Owen seemed to freeze when their lips met but he soon responded. They stood there for almost a minute, their lips pressed gently together.

The beeping of the taxi horn interrupted them and they jumped apart, their cheeks flushed both from the cold and their recent activities. They stumbled towards the taxi, both vowing to forget that drunken kiss.

**2.**

Tosh walked into Owen's hospital room to find him asleep. Even though she had seen many casualties who had been beaten up by Weevils, it broke her heart even more that it was Owen. Especially when he had done it voluntarily. She looked at him and noticed that, even with the swollen and bruised eye, he still looked like a kid.

She walked over until she was standing next to his bed and reached out a hand to brush his hair out of his face. She leant down and pressed alight kiss to his forehead, trying to comfort the lost, little boy that was Owen Harper.

She leapt upright when Gwen walked into the room holding two cups of vending machine coffee.

**3.**

The kiss was brutal. It might have been passionate in other circumstances, but Owen was dead and he would most likely soon be gone forever.

'You're so going to hate me for this Tosh.'

As she screamed and smacked the glass door separating them, she realised something: she could never hate Owen Harper.

This was her kiss with Death. Ha.

**4.**

They were both laughing, spinning 'round and 'round on the dance floor. She could see Ianto and Jack, Gwen and Rhys dancing not far off. A Torchwood party. She looked back up at Owen and was surprised to see him looking at her almost… well, she would say wistfully – if it wasn't Owen she was talking about.

She looked quizzically at him, but Owen just shock his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He then surprised her by lowering his head and pressing their lips together. She gasped into his mouth, knowing that he couldn't feel it.

They were interrupted by Ianto coming to tell them they had to clean up.

**5.**

Toshiko opened her eyes to darkness. She blinked, trying to see through the dark fog that seemed to be pressing onto her from all directions, but it was useless. She tried to think of where she was and why she was here. Her mind suddenly cleared and she gasped, but her voice was lost in the darkness. Gray. Owen. Nuclear Power Plant. She swung her head from side to side; searching for anything but she knew it was hopeless. This was Death. This was what Jack and Owen had talked about. What Owen had spoken about on those long nights on her sofa after he showed up at her door on his bad nights.

Tosh didn't know if she was suspended in the darkness for hours, days, years or even decades. The only thing she saw was the fading pictures of her memories. She spent most of the time with her eyes shut, preferring the darkness of the backs of her eyelids to the repressive fog surrounding her. Occasional she would open her eyes, hoping to see something different. This time she did. She squinted, sure that the brightening light in front of her was a trick. That she had been alone so long now that her mind was trying to trick her into believing she wasn't.

She floated there, blinking and shaking her head, but the light kept growing stronger and brighter, surrounding her, enveloping the darkness, until there was not darkness. Until there was just light. White light that took a while for Tosh's eyes to get used to it. When they did though, she saw a figure walking towards her, a shadowy, dark figure that came into focus the closer it came.

It was Owen. Dressed in his leather jacket, jeans and scratty old trainers, he kept walking towards Tosh with a grin on his face, which must have mirrored the one on hers.

And they met with a kiss.

_well, there we go, I hope you like and please reveiw!!!_

NCx


End file.
